


Ugh Men

by Jparker97, Magellan88, suzannahbee123



Series: Siggie [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Maggie is stubborn, Sad with a Happy Ending, but a loved idiot, siggie, simon is an idiot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jparker97/pseuds/Jparker97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Maggie's POV on suzannahbee123 ugh men. Because I could.





	Ugh Men

*Years before*   
Maggie wakes up in a good mood for once. She wonders for a few seconds before a smile blooms on her face as she snuggles closer, enjoying Simon's scent surrounding her.   
Her eyes fly open when she realizes that instead of the the strong chest she'd fallen asleep on, her head is resting on the soft pillow. She reaches out to the other side of the bed, the pillow isn't cold, but it's obvious he's been gone a while.   
Maggie whimpers, he hadn't even bothered to wake her. She'd known that if she ever slept with Simon, that'd be it. There was no turning back for her. Yeah Simon was moody and secretive, but he was also sweet and protective.   
He did small things that most men don't think about and he does them because he's a good man, not to try and impress. Maggie runs out of the room and to the kitchen, hoping for a note at least. But there was nothing. “Ugh Men”  
She turns and goes back to bed, curling around his pillow as she texts him, already knowing that he won't respond. Simon was gone, and he'd taken her heart with him.   
Months went by with no word, she'd tried calling only to hang up and delete every text before sending. He had chosen to leave, he'd chosen to go fix whatever it was he thought he'd broken and Maggie wasn't going to hold a grudge. She just hoped that wherever he was, that he's safe and happy.   
Months go by, months of her friends trying to cheer her up and set her up with various single men or even just get an actual smile out of her. Nothing really works, she's too annoyed and hurt.   
Then she meets Tom. It had started as an attempt to shut her friends up but Tom was nice, funny, outgoing. The complete opposite of Simon which honestly took a lot of getting used to. He knew she'd lost someone and never pushed, he showed up with coffee or books and took her places where they talked and eventually laughed together.   
Tom was everything Maggie had dreamed of as a little girl, but nothing like Maggie dreamed of as a woman. And try as she might, she just wasn't in love with him despite loving him dearly.   
It was finally Tom that gave her the push she needed. He walked into her house one day, perfect as always with a bright smile “Maggie darling, we need to talk.”   
Maggie raised an eyebrow “not the best way to open a conversation Tom.”   
He laughs softly before looking into her eyes, taking her hands in his “Maggie, never doubt that I love you and care deeply for you. I know you feel the same, but I also know that we're not in love. We could be happy together for the rest of our lives but it wouldn't be what we both want.”   
Maggie can't help but smile, even when he's initiating a breakup, he's the sweetest, most polite and kind man she's ever met. “Tom...you really are the sweetest man I've ever met.”   
He snickers “which is one thing that makes us not right for each other. You love another and I'd hazard a guess that he's only sweet for you.”   
Maggie smiles “you're right, he was a moody, beardy asshole, but I loved him and he's one of the best men I've ever met. I'm pretty sure you love another too, I think it's time we stopped letting things sit and do something about it.”   
Tom pulls her into his arms, holding her close one last time. After a few minutes, he pulls away and they kiss each other's cheeks before he stands and leaves the apartment. Maggie goes to her room and pulls the pillow Simon had used into her arms, pressing it to her chest. His scent has long since faded, but since she'd forgotten to steal his shirt, it's all she had.   
The next day, Maggie goes into the office and puts in for a leave of absence. She needs some time to herself if she wants to try and find that moody motherfucker. She walks home that night feeling better than she has since waking up alone all those months ago.   
She gets a coffee (with two espresso shots because fuck you Simon. If you wanted me drinking less caffeine, you should've stayed) and begins her walk home.   
She doesn't get far before she's snatched into an alleyway and pressed against a wall “ok, the last motherfucker that did this, ended up getting his ass kicked.” She glares despite knowing Simon won't be coming to help her.   
“I am Ivar the boneless, what can you possibly do to me?” Her eyes widen as his face transforms and the vampire laughs “I see you remember little one. You should know, this is for Simon.” His hand tangles into her hair, yanking her head to the side. His teeth press against her neck.   
“No Ivar! You're not to kill her. We need her to draw out the Slayers. Simon would give them up in a second if it meant saving her.”   
Maggie can barely hear anything past the roar in her head. Ivar has a tight grip on her hair and isn't letting up. He growls and pulls her from the wall and throws her into the van.   
She lands hard, the last thing she hears before she passes out is the man threatening Ivar “Ivar, if you've killed her, I will personally bring back your father to kick your ass.”   
Back in the present, Maggie is pulled out from her thoughts when Simon kisses her neck, holding a coffee in front of her. She smiles sweetly before pulling him down for s kiss “I love you so much Simon. Don't ever forget it.”   
“M'not gonna babe, I love you with all of my heart Mags.” His hands go into her hair, pulling her against his broad chest as he kisses her, pouring all of his love into the kiss. After they part, Maggie lays her head against the soft suede of his jacket. Across the street, a tall man in a nice suit greets a beautiful woman with long curly hair. She squeals over the flowers he's holding out to her before pulling him close for a hug.   
Maggie's eyes meet Tom's from within their lover’s embraces and they share a smile and hug their loves tighter, honestly happy for each other.


End file.
